Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy
by NollyLvn
Summary: She becomes a married woman with a stranger in just two minutes. Is this a stupid prank Fate gives to her? Romance/Humor/Drama -AU
1. Chapter 1

I'm still continuing all of my on-going stories, don't worry. And I'm having a middle test this week and next week, I can't write stories for the time, so I'm… sorry?

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**1**

''

Is this some kind of a joke or what?

Juvia Lockser had no clue of what was happening, from as long as she could remember was that she was going home after her tiring work peacefully, on cue in front of a church, she had been taking this route everyday and had seen many marriage so the girl didn't expect when a young droopy-eyed (handsome) man suddenly pulled her hand and dragged her into the church.

_Coincidence? _

What she gave no attention to was the fact that he was suited well for a marriage. And for God's sake she know nothing of this man! Not a thing.

"What's your name?" she heard the guy asked in a whisper while dragging her into the marriage. But there was something off definitely, where were the _bride _and the _groom_?

"J-Juvia?" she questioned, not sure what to say. Of course, what the hell the situation she was in do you think?

"Juvia, eh? I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," he made a sheepish smile as he put her beside him in front of the pastor, 'as if' _she_ was the bride and _he_ was the groom.

Scratch the 'if'.

_I think not. Allah has planned everything perfectly well._

One second she was walking peacefully, and the next minute she was a married woman. Just _what the hell?_

''

And that's the prologue :)

Please give me some comment about it because I think it's too… irrational and confusing. But it will be cleared in future chapters though. So review! XD

03/13/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing much? XD

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**2**

''

"Why am I here?"

Juvia Fullbuster (née Lockser) asked the guy who just married her in the middle of her way to home, with a scowl on her face. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Fullbuster were currently at the master room of the new house that the raven haired man brought her into two hours ago.

Apparently, Juvia had collapsed when Gray said they were now officially married. She fainted for a good two hours to sleep.

"Well, this is your home now. _Our _home," the guy (Gray Fullbuster, she saw _their _marriage certificate) answered nonchalantly, though Juvia could hear the guilt in his voice.

"I'll call 911," the blue headed girl took out her phone to do so, but before the phone could connect to the officer, he stole it from her grip hurriedly yet still gently. "Hey!"

"Don't!" He half-shouted in panic. "Let me explain," Gray said, throwing the phone out of the window which successful in making the girl gasp in terror. The poor phone crashed into the road below, they were on the second story of _their_ new house.

"What is a guy who just grabbed some random girl who was walking on the side road then selfishly married her has to say?!"

This is not gonna be easy, dammit.

''

"_Juvia, eh? I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," the stranger declared in innocent and devilish at the same time, placing her beside himself and the pastor who was holding a bible._

"_What?" the Juvia girl stood astonished by the scene that occurs. Why? Who is this guy?_

"_You'll know soon enough," then he continued after a second thought, "In a couple of seconds actually." She had no clue that she voiced that out loud rather than in her own mind._

"_Gray Fullbuster," the tiny old pastor announced, "blah blah, just read the certificate later if you want, do you?"_

_What a weird marriage promise, "I do."_

"_Umm," the small white haired pastor hesitated, until Gray whispered a low '_Juvia_' to him, "Juvia, blah blah blah, do you?"_

_What the fuck?_

"_Just say, 'I do'," the random guy named Gray whispered again to her, almost in a pleading way, causing the blue haired female to feel a little bad, yet the confuse was still there, majority of her mind. She was still coherent when Gray held her hand and muttered, "Please."_

_She had no slight idea about what in the world was going on, so she said, "I… do?"_

_In that exact moment when the word left her lips, the whole church made a loud cheers. Pastor Makarov (she found out from his nametag) announced again after the cheers got a little audible, "You are an official married couple now and may kiss the bride."_

_Hold on a minute! "Who the hell just got married?!" Juvia asked, getting insecure each second._

"_Of course, you, milady," said Makarov while grinning._

_Yeah, the girl collapsed at that spot. Have a nice nap, girl._

''

"Don't you remember?" he inquired at his _wife _whose face was blank, unreadable. Are you kidding, what was she supposed to feel? "I'm sorry."

"A mere sorry is not enough, you selfish asshole."

Oops, he picked the wrong girl.

"Say, Gray Fullbuster, _why _did you _marry_ me?" Juvia questioned, there's still a raging feeling that she managed to postpone for a while, massaging her temples to help it cease the spinning.

"Thousand of reasons," the raven haired man said, putting _their _marriage certificate in the mahogany locker.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. We don't know each other, seriously. I'm calling 911."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You have no phone."

Shit, she just remembered that the phone that she worked her ass off had been thrown out the window easily. Its magical how she still managed to keep her calm demeanor despite the annoyance towards this Fullbuster.

"What's wrong with getting married all of a sudden without your permission anyway? Yeah, why not?" Juvia snorted sarcastically, glared at the living cause of this problem.

"You _did _say 'I do'," the raven haired man pointed out the irritatingly true fact.

_Calm down, Juvia, don't lose your temper._ She told herself. "What about my life?"

"If you're worrying about money, don't, because we have more than enough."

"We?" Juvia raised an eyebrow. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Don't tell me that there were more than _one _stranger married to her!

"Hey, breathe!" Right, she was not breathing, God forbid her heart beating so inhumanly fast she might die thinking about the possibility. It didn't even make sense. "We; _me _and _you_."

"Since when did 'you and me' use the term of 'we'?" the newlywed girl scowled again at her (put a long sigh here) husband.

"Two hours and ten minutes ago, since we got officially married," Gray opened his tuxedo and put it on a coat hanger.

"Stop this bullshit already," the female rolled her eyes, feeling like this guy is wrapped in her fingers, thus not threatened anymore. "This joke is getting old fast, dude." She continued before demanding, "Let me go to my apartment."

Gray proceeded to walk out the room whilst saying, "I've moved your things here."

Juvia's head snapped up and quickly, she got up to see around the room, and indeed, there were _her _things. This irritated Juvia to the point she beat up Gray.

Gray was hospitalized for a long day. Hope he'd gain some lesson to not mess with Juvia Lockser.

''

"WHA-!? YOU GOT MARRIED!?" Lisanna and Meredy shouted into her ears. Their loud outburst made some costumers and a few staff looked their way with some weird expressions, be it annoyance or 'Shut up!' looks, they success to make the two girls quiet for a moment.

"When?"

"How?"

"Where?"

"Who?"

The silver headed and pinkette bombard her with short questions that cause Juvia wanted to vomit. "Slow it!" Having bes friends is the best thing in the world, but sometimes they can be too much to handle. We need _whips _to control them. Sometimes.

Meredy asked first, "When?" Stars around her head. Those stars would probably transformed into a black hole in a couple of millions of years.

"Yesterday, around seven pm," the newlywed female sighed.

"Where?" Lisanna inquired this time, with fire in her eyes. _Fire_ that could cook marshmallows like a campfire.

"At the church I usually pass by on my way here," the blue haired girl sighed again.

"How?" Meredy asked again, right after Juvia's sigh ended.

"I don't know, okay? I was walking then he suddenly pulled me into the church and badabadabum, We're married," the Lockser girl stated as she smiled to the costumer in front of her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cana plopped her head to the three chatting employees, the blunette had been being eavesdropping their little conservation, silently giving colorful comments of her own. "Who is the lucky bastard?"

Juvia made a click of her tongue, "His name is Gray."

"What a weird option to name," Lisanna murmur, sweat dropping.

Meredy suddenly squealed, "Gray? Gray?!" The pinkette was shaking Juvia's body like crazy. "Please, do say yes!"

"What is it, Meredy? Stop it!" The just-forcedfully-married girl between her spinning. Now, she really wanted to puke for real.

Meredy immediately dug her phone in her pocket and sliced the screen with her fingers hastily, showing a photo to the blunette, "Does he looks like this?!"

Exactly similar to the guy who just forcedfully married her, "Yes, he does. Wh-"

"Gray Fullbuster?!" Meredy and Lisanna screamed in horror, in a shocked term.

"Oh fuck!" Cana cursed in a good way. "You mean-"

"Shut your horses!" Their boss shushed them, which was a success but not for too long.

"Well, yeah, that's his name. How'd you know?" anxious, what was she felt right now, with a bit of salty.

"Seriously, Juvia? Are you fucking _serious_?" Lisanna said almost choked on her own saliva while saying it.

"Language, girls!" the boss reprimanded them which got a reply from the Strauss girl like:

"To hell with language."

"Yeah, she lives in a fucking _cave _without television whatsoever, so she's as stupid as newborns," Cana rolled her eyes sarcastically. Its half true what she said, though as she does not live in a stupid cave but rather in a comfortable enough apartment, and she didn't need a TV, her phone was enough for news feed around her.

"You are freaking _married_ with Gray Fullbuster?!" Meredy hissed, the stars around her head really transformed into sucking black holes.

"Sheesh, what's with you guys? Going all crazy like this," Juvia put off her apron. It was already time to close the McD. She arranged it on the employees' lockers and changed into a casual long-sleeved brown shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "How do you know him, anyway? Its not like he's a famous celebrity or something," Juvia then added after a second thought, "Drug dealer, maybe."

"Idiot, he's not a drug dealer," Cana tapped her blue haired friend's forehead with her index finger.

"Juvia, I am ashamed to have a friend like you," the youngest Strauss muttered while shaking her short haired head in disappointment.

"You can spill it now before I kick your sorry asses along with your sorry mouths," Juvia threatened with horribly fake anger.

"Wow, calm down, chilli," Meredy rolled her greenish eyes.

"What's with chilli?" Cana asked, taking a sip at her Pepsi.

"Chilli is hot, duh. Hot is bitch, so you're a bitch," Meredy explained. Language getting more vulgar and vulgar as they were out of the shitty McD. Nobody cares about it when you are only four young adults walking in the night of Magnolia.

"Well, fuck you."

"Okay okay, I'm collected. So what's up?" Juvia tried to pretend like the three best friends of hers had been some complete douchesbag. And well, the next sentence coming from Lisanna's and Cana's mouth was surely a shockwave to her.

"No shit Sherlock, your husband is a famous businessman, you lucky chilly."

''

How's she gonna tell Gajeel about her surprise marriage with some stupid, rich businessman?

To hell with it.

Who cares about it anyway? She's as free as she could be, except that she could not flirt to some guy again, except that she wasn't living in her apartment anymore, except that all of her house appliances were moved to a new particular big house, except that she's a Fullbuster now.

Damn it. She could not get away from the terrible fact.

What to expect anyway?

Juvia sighed as she walked to the room hotel that she rented not far from her workplace. She ought to go to a black market these days.

''

When Juvia opened her eyes, she immediately regretted her decision to delay her visit for the black market and cursed herself for being so stupid. Its too late, girl. It wasn't just a dream when she hallucinating about her husband picking her up (bridal style, dude) and put her into his luxurious black car.

The blue haired girl gotten up so fast that it caused her some vertigo. Wait, vertigo? That bastard didn't do anything to her, did he? He better not. Then, she saw a scrap of paper on the table. A handwritten note.

'_Why did you sleep at a hotel?'_

Only that? She thought he would be like some overprotective husband and write her a book full of lectures or even publish a dramatic novel based on her rebellious act.

Well, she wrote back a simple reply in regard:

'_Who are you?'_

And its only the day after tomorrow of their marriage, heavens know what's going to happen.

''

"HE DID THAT?!" Meredy shouted, going crazy without a doubt.

"Stop screaming, Meredy!" Juvia rolled her brownish blue eyes again. "Why the hell would I tell you some weird bullshit?"

"I think he likes you so much he's crazy for you, Juvia," Lisanna gave some of her rare good advice, the rest of her advices were shit-eating complains about how foolish their pumpkin-like boss was.

"I don't know, Lis, I don't know," for the first time in a thousand years, Juvia's face showed some insecurities or somewhat connected to the image of sad and confusion. But she's good at this and a second later, her face was smiling kindly at the costumer ahead, asking what would he like to eat.

She concluded she'd sleep in a different hotel again.

''

But nah. It'd be good to check on her things in that 'haunted house' of Gray's. In the middle of the night, she sneaked out from her room in the said hotel and took a taxi to the Fullbuster residence.

When she saw the security, she wasn't sure if he would consider her as a partner in crime or a thief. She composed herself and fixed her jacket and side bag. Then approached the old man called Macao with confident façade.

"Good night, Macao."

Macao quickly looked her way and realization hit him like a baseball bat in the head, "M-Miss Juvia."

"Please, formalities aren't important to me, just call me Juvia," the older nodded. "Or even bitch can do," she continued with a straight face which turned out to be some funny looks because she held a burst of laughter in her throat. You know it. Macao's face also turned out to be so horrorful, "I'm just kidding."

The security sighed in relief, he thought his master's wife had gone insane, "Will you come in?"

"Pleasure, thank you," the newlywed girl said as the man opened the small gate beside the main gate.

Macao walked her until the front door, which she had the key inside her bag miraculously. Maybe Gray put it in there, or maybe God helped her doing this. It doesn't matter, though.

Where are her things again? Oh, right. In the master bedroom on the second story. Juvia slowly but surely climbed the ceramic stair, which is super elegant, she'd give him that.

When she opened the door of _their _room, she saw her husband sitting on the couch with his laptop on. Its 1 am in the morning, for fuck's sake! What should she say if he saw her here? Its not like she's going to say '_Hey, I'm checking for my clothes that you stole, and I hate assholes like you by the way._' Right? Or is she?

The blue haired girl walked ever so slowly towards the glassy wardrobe that it could be considered like some random slow motion part in the movies. She peeked through his shoulder to see what was he was up to until this time of the night.

'_How to cure cancer__...__'_

Cancer?

''

I think I should make up for my… sucky-ness in suckish updating. Especially the Gruvia Week 2014, I know I'm being a sucky author as I am, but I'm so friggin' busy! Fucking school tasks.

I should watch my language! Oh fyi, I'm still 15,8 years young and never kissed anyone, let alone dated anyone. Just for you guys to know that I'm not a chilly whatsoever. No offense, dude. In fact, I'm a freak XD and I'm happy that I'm a nerd XD

Thank you kind reviewers! **Guest****, Guest, ****Anna Riza Kurosaki, Guest****, ****Topyra****, **** , BrigitteoO****, ****Nnatsuki****, s****iriuslight****, ****ColdBurn-3**

I love you guys T^T

When I saw Gray and Juvia Special, I was like: "OH YEAH, MWAHAHAHAH, IS IT? OH THANKS! NO IM NOT DOING THAT NO WAY! HELLZ YEAH I WILL! OF COURSE! HELL YEAH!" my classmates stared at me like I'm crazed, but who cares?

I'm so evil. Review?

03/16/2014 ~NollyLvn


	3. Chapter 3

I. Am a terrible author. Please let me apologize, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates (it's been two years!). You can throw words at me, just don't bomb my house, I have a fish to feed. Anyways, on to the story we go!

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**3**

''

Opening her room by putting the pass code, she sighed for the hundredth time that day. Wishing to charge her phone as soon as possible like she always did and was always the first thing she do before anything else when she sees an empty slot, typical stupidphone, loses energy while doing nothing. Why don't the scientists make up the real _smartphone, _which will have unlimited savings of energy with just half an hour of charging? Well, let's just nope out of that kind of impossibility, if that word even existed.

The white iPhone6 rang, noticing its owner that a text message has just received. Again?

_No one's surprised, _Juvia thought. Lisanna and Meredy would never speak the end of it. Plus Cana to add to her frustration.

The blunette then decided it would do good if they held a meeting today, so she took her phone and texted her three best friends while charging, even though she knew it would drain her battery's performance. She couldn't care less, the phone was given by that bastard Gray, anyways. Destroying it would be a luxury. By what could she say? She couldn't afford a new phone as her situation now, to be honest.

"Fuck it." She cussed into the ceiling as she turned on the air conditioner straight to 16 degrees.

''

Juvia then opened the Staff Room and had her friends there, all trio of them, as she wanted. She thought one of them would be late and blame their mother or father for not letting them go out at night. They weren't children anymore, for fuck's sake! Anyway, since no one came late and had the chance to use that kind of excuse, she shouldn't get all worked up for it uselessly. Actually, why was she thinking of this?

That cancer shit seemed to have taken its toll at her.

When the newlywed sat and threw her bag to the other couch, Meredy greeted her kindly, "Good morning, sunshine." Or also known as sarcasm.

"Its night, you moron," Juvia countered, she liked it when she was with them. At least their stupidity and craziness helped her feel at ease.

"Well, in my dictionary, there's no fucking meeting at 2 fucking am." ("_What _do you think you are? A fucking princess of Narnia?" Cana hissed tiredly.) Meredy rolled her eyes and looked pointedly to Lisanna and Cana to help her beat Juvia to a pool of sad blood up this time. Juvia usually won an argument because she was somewhat kinda smart to retort unethical phrases to people's words, the pinkette wouldn't miss a chance to outsmart her at any given situation, including now. "Right, gals?"

Lisanna sighed, "Give it up, Meredy, too tired for this now."

"You little traitorous bi-,"

"So, Juvia, what's up with your '_Baes, meeting. Usual base. Now_.' message?" Cana cut Meredy's upcoming dirty word off, she was too sleepy to deal with curses now.

The pink haired girl sat back, already forgotten what happened a few seconds ago, watching Juvia fidgeting whilst waiting for an answer. The youngest Strauss was no longer tired thus threatening, "There will be blood if you don't say anything soon, gurl."

Yes, she said _gurl_.

So, the blunette finally spoke up, it wouldn't do any good if tomorrow's newspaper front cover was a picture of her being dead in a McDonald's' staff room, plus, Gajeel would kill her if she ever died. She'd die twice. "I went to Gray's house last night. An hour ago, exactly. My things were safe and sound there," She added the last part because it was the reason she even went there in the first place.

"You create all that havoc just to tell us _that_?" Cana half-screamed, not believing she had wasted her life half an hour only to hear that. And when she saw Juvia rolling her eyes, she intended to bury her alive right fucking away.

"But I saw him Googling something about cancer." The blunette deadpanned, looking alarmed.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Maybe he's got a cancer up his sleeve?" Meredy said, more in a cheering way but everyone just looked at her like a sack of rotten potatoes. "Come on, guys, I'm just trying to lighten the mood! For the hell of it, its so heavy, you know."

"I know, that's why we should keep it like this," the white haired girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. "This might be serious."

The newlywed sighed, "Do you even get it? Ugh, if he does have a cancer, that means I'm married to-" she paused, "Do any of you realize that Cana has been not talking for a while?"

The pinkette checked for the brunette who probably was too worn up and fell asleep on that sunken couch, and honestly, even a person like Meredy Milkovich didn't have the heart to wake the drunkard up, "She's asleep. Keep going, she'll catch up later."

"Well," Juvia shrugged, but she was still anxious as ever, "understand? Its scary to think of it."

"You have to find out. Don't worry, we'll help," Lisanna reassured her, winking, though it turned out to be a failure because Juvia and Meredy awkwardly stared at her. "Aw, come on, I was just trying."

This is real. What would you feel if you are suddenly married to someone who had a cancer? Scary as fuck.

''

"No, Natsu, no! Get _off _me!" A girl squeaked at the door of the McD, Juvia watched in hidden amusement of a two young-adults crashing each other's body. One of them did that though, another was struggling for a release. The blonde girl probably was disgusted at him.

"But why?" The salmon haired male was enjoying caressing the blonde's stomach, every time his palm moved, she twitched in instinct. Her face is all red from his action.

"Why _not_!? We're in public! I hope you're aware of that!" She shouted in the guy's ears, Juvia almost prepared for the first-aid kid in stance his ears were going to bleed, when he let out some 'aww'-y speech.

"I'm so happy this baby is mine, I won't stop telling myself that, even if we're in public or not. Besides, why not tell the world that we're going to have a little hero soon?" He grinned at his girlfriend who blushed even redder, one could be forgiven to mistake her face as a tomato. The entire McDonald's was staring at them, Juvia was sure they were daydreaming about their own significant others to say that too. That guy was a real man, period. Whoa, she could hear some low sniffles too, how sentiment. Juvia turned her head to see who it was, only to find that it was her boss crying. She sweatdropped.

"Umm, Boss?"

"Juvia-chan," he sniffed his nose into a handkerchief and faced her way, put-off, the torquise haired girl took a step back, "I hope that you will find someone like him too, someday, I'm sure, one day, your foul mouth will captivate someone," the fat old man then ran to his room while snobbing. A tvtroper would say it was a Crowning Moment of Funny.

_What the hell was that?_

"Excuse me," the earlier blonde said, choosing between the served menu.

The newlywed cashier smiled and asked what they would love to eat, she noticed that the pink haired male was looking at her as if examining her. "Is there anything I can help you, sir?"

The guy opened his mouth to reply, eyebrow ceased together, "Hmm, I think I've seen you somewhere before."

Juvia smiled politely, "Oh, have you, sir?" She, in fact, wasn't in the same boat as him. She didn't think she's seen him, the world is a vast place after all. But then again, has she gone out of Magnolia, actually? As far as she's concerned, the only _far _place she'd visited was Crocus, and it was on a school trip.

"Yea, I'm sure. Do you know this ugly idiot called-," his girlfriend cut his sentence off before he could continue what he meant to say.

"Oh, don't mind him, Miss." The bright haired girl rolled her big, brown eyes. Now that Juvia could see them clearly, there was a ring on the girl's finger, and one more dangling helplessly by a small chain on the guy's neck, seemed like he had made it a necklace. A wave of jealousy stabbed her. _So they're married, _Juvia thought. "May I have two of these please?" The pregnant wife ordered.

Despite the confusing feeling in her head, she kept smiling to the lovey-dovey customers, "Sure."

''

It would be so cool if she had her own house to be coming back to and not having an empty-shitted apartment or a big residence to tip-toeing in and pretend you never known that house. She couldn't start calling that stinky Staff Room her home, could she?

Like her friends who had their own apartments or still lived in their parents' house. Keep in mind that Juvia entered Elementary School as an orphan, so being in her own parents' house wasn't a valid option. The Lockser girl let out a tired sigh.

Cana took notice of this and proceeded in wisdom to tease her. "Oh, what now? Our newlywed is not happy?"

Juvia glared at the brunette, "Your face disgusts me, please make it conditioned, I don't think I can hold my punch any longer," nearly asking if she had any last words but decided against it because she was just too tired. The costumers had been staring at her recently, as if she was a walking skeleton. Not quite, actually, their surprised faces told her it was common sense to be having _that _kind of reaction.

"Yeah, I agree, people are getting weirder each day. First they breathe, then they _eat _at McD, and now they see you like you're some kind of Romanian god. Care to explain this, honey?" Lisanna lifted her eyebrow as she put her apron down, they're closing the place now. The Strauss opened the topic, not Juvia. She wondered what a miracle that was.

"Come to think of it," Meredy joined, after a good moment of replying mentions on her Twitter, she threw the device into her bag uncaringly as soon as she's done with that, she continued, "there's this guy who asked me this suspicious question, he said something along the lines of if Juvia is the stranger who just married a few days ago." The pinkette's forehead creased together as she faced said girl who was listening to her intently,. "I said yes and he looked shocked then kept staring madly at you. I also need elaboration out of this, babe."

Cans said nothing, but she wasn't any less seeking an answer as the shorter two of the four.

All three heads were jerked at the blunette, waiting anxiously for her answer, which she at the moment did not possess. So she proceeded to let out a troubled sigh, changed into casual clothes, and went out of the small staff room.

A few seconds later, the three left girls were still in the exact same poses, before they screamed in beautiful symphony. "WAIT THE FUCK UP!"

Not so beautiful I admit.

Their boss suddenly got inside the poorly decorated room, telling them to stop making a fuss out of it. "Maybe she needs some time alone." He said before taking a sip of Cana's unopened coke and left as silently as he got in, allowing that sentence to sink deeply into their minds.

''

It's already past 11 PM, the sky was cloudless, a clear eigengrau, Juvia had to get to her cheap apartment as soon as possible. She jumped slightly at a small puddle on the sidewalk, she's glad it rained today. That means she didn't have to water her tulips, but even if she had to or were unable to, her landlord would have done it for her. That nice, old lady liked flowers so much, the girl's only reason to plant it outside the building was just to make the landlord's days. The blunette glanced at the passing cars on the big road, there's a woman in her mid-twenties was holding a baby, sitting beside her seemingly significant other who was playing with the infant, even though it was almost midnight, it was warm. She walked faster, couldn't wait to slam her body into the bed and call it a night.

A black car ran fast, before it stopped abruptly. The driver was not sane enough to down the brake slowly. Juvia wondered if the driver would die if his head hit the dashboard, an airbag would come out, surely, but what if his head crashed into the seat so hard that he died? The girl stared at the opening door blankly.

What was she thinking?! She shook her head rather frantically.

"Night."

She looked up, and found the most wasteful of human being in the world. Oh, so that's why she was thinking about the guy's death not too long ago. Even her subconscious mind rejected him.

"Don't come near me or I'll call the police," she spat venomously, then faced the road, readying herself to cross the road. She'd rather die than being within three meters radius with him. She saw her _husband_, wearing a formal attire, very formal for her liking (please note that she didn't like him one bit, please), watching her with unreadable expression. Her brow creased, she took a step forward. "And don't try to stalk me, jerk." She walked without remorse, the warm wind caressing her neck through her hair. Juvia didn't know why she's so indecorous, _lol, _she thought, _that word is a total understatement._ She was sure no vehicles would hit her if she do it slowly, real slow. She faltered when she heard him surrender.

"Stop!" She didn't. "I'll go, alright, I'll go. Just don't get yourself killed, okay?" He sounded frustrated. He didn't know his wife was that willing to throw her life just to avoid him. When Juvia finally stood back on the sidewalk, he sighed in relief.

The girl frowned, "What are you in for? It's not like you actually know me." And he was the man who took her in front if the church.

He looked at her dead in the eyes, almost pleadingly, but she thought it was just her imagination and kept waiting for his reply. His gaze turned away, "Please don't make it harder, Juvia."

He took her peaceful life and dared to say that!? "The hell with you, bitch? I ain't doing anything and I'm making your life harder? God, earth to this fucker!" And he was the man who married her for no reason.

"You don't understand-"

"_Don't. _Ever say that I don't understand, come again, oh, Fuckbuster." She glared fiercely into his dark blue eyes. "Go away."

"Don't push me off, Juvia," he now pleaded, in sad, sad tone."

"_Do not, _I warn you,_ say my name._" And he was the man who killed her social life.

Since his only right was to swallow his saliva, he did just that, and the guy decided to go on, "If you need time to adjust I-"

"Go to hell!" She ran away. She ran fast, not minding if her legs would break from the excessive force she put unto them. She just wanted to be as far from him as humane as possible.

After the stunt she'd pulled, she decided to take a breath on the nearby bench. She calmed down. _Stupid, stupid asshole! _Screaming inwardly wasn't helping, the night sky wasn't helping also. So in her raged state, she unlaced her right shoe and angrily threw it at a bush.

Five minutes later, she was cursing and crouching to search for her thrown shoe. She glad she wore her 'I Love Magnolia' jacket, or she'd be trembling in cold now. The blunette found it stuck between the small branches and pulled it hastily out. It didn't come out. She was about to make the left shoe endure the same fate as the right shoe when the right shoe _flew._ Not exactly, but close. Shocked, she hastily got out of the bushes -she could've sworn her hair was stuck in there-, only to have her right shoe, which was _flying _on its own, appeared dangerously close on her face. An annoyingly familiar guy was holding it to her.

"Don't scream, it's me." Gray's said.

Juvia stared at him, puzzled, weighing should she slap him or kick him below the belt, until she chose against all options, and pointed, "It's because it's _you _that I'll scream."

Gray couldn't believe it, Juvia didn't respond to his voice with annoyance or anger? That was like a miracle.

"That's disgusting," the girl grumbled, took her shoe from his hand and quickly wore it, then got up to her feet. She wanted to say sorry that she snapped earlier, she was being unreasonable, she knew. She saw a flashing image of herself at a hospital room, with him on the bed. A second later it was gone. "Don't look at me like that. I _loathe _you," She said without the previous venom. Gray could see she was waiting for him to say something. At this moment, he had no idea what to say neither what to do, so he just smiled.

Frowning at first, she, slowly but surely, returned it.

Juvia Lockser was married. She was a wife to a guy who was standing in front of her now, named Gray Fullbuster. The night before, they were at each other's neck.

Tonight, they are smiling at each other.

''

Yeah, you have every rights to call me names. I had a writer's block, I still have.

I do not own Narnia, tvtropes, McDonald's, or Apple (obviously, I'd be a goddamn rich ass if I were). If you're wondering what tvtropes is, it's an awesome website for whatever anime/movies/music/books you like, you can turn on or off the spoiler too. Try typing 'fairy tail tvtropes' on google, I'm happy if you like it :3

Unlimited thanks for:** Guest, gruvialover, sekarnara dhita, Brigitteo0, afienasm, gruvialover **(I see you... *says that in a creepy, stalker-y way*)**, LemonsandLimes1, P. FullbusterBelieve, mgaa, Nnatsuki, Children of Light, Guest, kelpiejh, Topyra, siriuslight, ColdBurn-3, **and **SnowLili** to keep supporting me! Thank you, thank you so much. If it weren't for you guys, I don't know if I'd be able to continue. Please keep supporting me, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!

Any thoughts you want to say (read: slap into my face)?

02/07/2015 ~NollyLvn


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, ready for whatever punishments you're going to inflict upon me.

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**4**

''

People passing by looked at them with curious eyes. Who wouldn't be, when two young adults stare at each other with forced smiles on their faces with the woman looked as if she was itching to slap the hell out of the man?

"So that be it, bye." She said all of a sudden, she was getting enough of this losing-in-his-eyes shit and she just wanted some rest. There were question she'd force the answers out of her husband, but that could wait. Her bed had always been her unfaltering friend in the ups and downs. Juvia turned on her heels, salivating over the idea of slamming herself right in to her lovely bed, though it was cheap, and she just started dating with the bed a week ago. Whatever, she was tired, there's that to it.

"W-Wait," Gray stopped her, he didn't even wait for her rude snark before running to his car and grabbed something from inside it. He threw a black, warm thing to her. "It's night, you don't want to catch a cold."

Juvia, being the discourteous young woman that she was, wanted to hiss 'who are you to decide what I want and what I don't want?' but decided against it. Just let her sleep already, dammit! "No."

Gray didn't expect a blunt no from her, but who was he kidding? It was Juvia he was talking to, and Juvia didn't register 'being polite' into her life-hack dictionary she made herself. Gray ought to know that; he experienced it firsthand. "Come o-"

"Fuck off."

"Please?"

"Listen, I'm not gonna waste a few seconds of my fabulous life to tell you to fuck yourself, you depressed shit." Even though she practically did just that. She eyed the leather jacket he was holding with apparent disgust. "See you, loser."

Gray watched Juvia went, almost screamed frantically when he saw Juvia nearly hit herself in the head into the street lamp, then sighed loudly. And there he thought he would get the chance to save her.

''

"Achoo!" Juvia cussed under her breath for the running nose she was suffering now. "A-A-Achoo!" She muttered an apology to the costumer who raised his eyebrow in annoyance in front of her.

Lisanna looked at her as if she was a ptomaine. "Eww, don't come near me, you virus-spreading bitch."

"H-How dare you," a snot here, "Lisa-hachoo!"

What the fuck was that? "S'that supposed to be my name?" The white haired girl eyed Juvia with a look that screamed 'how could you survive for twenty years without killing yourself at least thrice?'

Their manager came on their backs out of nowhere, eyeing them with those dumb eyes like a hawk. Lisanna stared back, unfazed.

"What?" The Strauss girl inquired with malice in her tongue. Their manager flinched and mumbled a small 'nothing', and then walked back into his room with a document in his shaking hands.

Just who the hell was the boss here, actually?

He came back a few seconds later, pushing the envelope to Juvia's face with a regretful face, and ran back tearfully to where he came from. Lisanna and the newlywed shared a confused glance as the door slammed with a creepy reek.

They heard Meredy curses from the staff room, "Oh, God! If somebody doesn't fix that cheap door I swear..."

No one gave a shit to her threat.

''

And so, Juvia Lockser quitted the job.

She'd like to think like that despite the fact that her boss initially fired her. Well, being in denial was bliss itself. She didn't know nor cared why she was fired, true that she had a relatively foul mouth, but she didn't work badly. In fact, her work was quite well in comparison to Cana, who always drank soda wherever she could, just because she _could_.

The blue haired girl also didn't think the boss hated her that much. There must be a reason. That shitty fast-food restaurant needed labors desperately, and only someone lazy like Juvia, Lisanna, Meredy and Cana who would spend the majority of their time there, serving not-really healthy trashes to fat losers. They even encountered rude costumers, to which the boss was grateful when none of his workers punched them right in the face, Meredy liked the idea of kicking them below the belt but that's aside the matter.

Juvia sigh –it had become a habit for her now- and merely watched as her phone's battery icon flicked on and off while she charged it.

There _must_ be a reason.

''

"Lol, you're a NEET now." Cana laughed hard until her stomach ached. Juvia honestly didn't find any-goddamn-thing funny in that.

"…You know, I have not thought about living until yesterday," the blue haired girl admitted suddenly, looking at a dead rat on the big road. Why did rats always commit suicide? Should they really cross the road, knowing there's a ridiculously high rate of them being run over by cars?

And no, she wasn't singing the lyrics of Devil Survivor 2's ending theme.

"Have you even thought of anything at all?" Meredy munched on her hamburger and smiled proudly; her hamburgers were always the best, it's the only thing the four of them agreed, albeit unwillingly. Still, they agreed on something without punching each other out.

"At least I haven't thought of your flat ass," the newlywed spat. "Now that I think about it, Milkovich, your ass is so flat you can use it as a tray. Maybe we should use it to serve the food to the costumers. Boss would like it."

"Shut up, you windy blue haired bitch."

Lisanna's ears perked, "Dude, do you realize that your hair is a gross shade of _pink_?"

"Old hag."

Just when the World War III was about to start, a certain brunette made her comment. "Pfft, brown hairs win the world, losers."

The three of them joined forces to beat the soda maniac to hell.

After a short brawl, Lisanna quitted the childish fight and sat on a nearby park bench. It was already 11 PM, the streets were still busy with cars passing hurriedly to their respective homes, probably to tell lies that we called story-telling to their kids, not forgetting to scare them with the biggest bullshit that was the monster under the bed. Oh, how Lisanna wasted half of her childhood checking under her bad to shoo away the lurking monsters.

The white-head blamed it on her brother Elfman and her sister Mirajane. Those evils.

"Do you have−" Lisanna started but Cana's indignant shout cut her off.

"I win, bitches! Thee will not defeat brunettes!"

Lisanna sighed, her besties would surely be the death of her and her manager. "Cana, shut your stupid mouth up. I'm having to have a serious talk here."

Said brunette just hissed menacingly at Meredy, who responded with the same behaviour, and followed Lisanna's request as she sat, too. "We aren't finished." She warned with an eye-focus motion.

"Bring it on, chilli." Spat the Milkovich with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

Juvia? She merely stood there, and decided to leave for the vending machine. The idiocy had made her thirsty. She came back with three green teas and tossed each to each. "What were you saying, mate?"

Lisanna continued with a pointed look towards the newlywed, "So, have you found out anything about the cancer?"

''

Juvia heard her phone's cry in the middle of the night. She cursed the lousy bastard who had the courage of calling her at a damn midnight and begrudgingly sliced across the green on-screen button. "What?"

"_Uhh, good night, sweetlady._"

With that, Juvia ended the call and returned to sleep.

She cussed at the yet ringing phone. "What the fuck, kid? Don't you know what time is it?"

"_Can you open the door? It's kinda cold here,_" came the voice across her door. She had to admit whoever this guy was pretty brave to do so. The blunette skittered to her door and peeked through the still-chained opening. Gray greeted her like the selfish bastard that he was, "Hello."

Juvia's angry glare greeted back.

"Sorry to bother you at a time like this," he breathed. He wore the usual business suit with a little wrinkled tie. She wrinkled her nose at it. "M-May I go in?"

The female gave a solid and simple answer, "No."

"I-I see," he sweated. Gray was already grateful enough that his _wife _hadn't hit him with a frying pan yet, so, hurriedly, he shoved a brown paper bag at her. "You haven't eaten, right?"

At the very least, Juvia grunted and opened the chain, but she still didn't let him in, she'd rather jump over the window. It was true that she hadn't eaten anything since this afternoon, money was being such a pitiful department on her with she being fired from her gratuitous job. She took the paper bag and drooled from the tasty smell of freshly baked breads. Coffee breads, just her favorite. She noticed Gray staring at her, raising an eyebrow, "Thank you, but you still disgust me."

Gray's face quickly smeared with a dumb smile, ignoring the insult, "You're welcome. Do you want to eat it together?"

"Can we not?" She frowned, shielding the food from his eyesight.

Oh, what a very cute stance. "Sure, have them all." He laughed, the girl only stared blankly at him. "So, I'll be going now." He was about to walk away when Juvia stopped him, exclaiming a hesitant 'wait!' "Uhh, do you want to come with me?"

"Never in your wildest dream." She was once again hesitant. She muttered a low curse as she turned around and went back with a glass of water in her hand. "Here."

Gray stared at her.

Juvia sighed and shoved the glass to his chest, then vehemently slammed the door. Was it truly a good idea to show the lowest hospitality to him? She put her eye to the peek-hole and saw Gray drinking the water. Without, further ado, she asked before she lost her courage, "W-What about that cancer?" It wasn't easy to ask such things, you know.

Gray crooked an eyebrow, his glass half full, "What cancer?"

"Don't act stupid, you know very much what I'm talking about." Juvia said through gritted teeth. How could he act like he didn't know? He thought he was strong, huh? Such fallacy should go with its owner to the deepest grave.

When Gray didn't answer, the blunette cursed a 'fuck you!' and kicked the door real hard to emphasize her statement. The bill would include repairing cost later but for now, she couldn't care less about crap like that. Gray pissed her off and that was that.

''

In the morning when she opened her door to search for a new job, Juvia found an empty glass of water beside her doorstep. Seemed like Gray had brought a bucket of flowers for her, too. She huffed and put the glass inside her hotel room.

What horrifying creature called 'men'.

It was not an easy task to find a decent job. Sure, Juvia liked cooking—hell, she was great at it—but to be a restaurant's cook was just implausible. She had never been a cook before, people might burn the unfortunate restaurant if they really hired her.

With that in thought, Juvia drifted to Gajeel's repair shop. He sold spare-parts for motorcycles and cars, too. Maybe she should just work there? The blunette scoffed in annoyance, if only she weren't fired. For what reason did the manager fire her, anyway? She hadn't done anything weird in particular. Ugh.

As she aimlessly wandered around the streets—well, maybe some idiots had fallen their money one time or another, she could test her luck—she saw a big advertisement board with an enigmatic woman drinking orange juice. It looked surreal, no one would feel so happy by just drinking orange juice. She snorted at the stupidity. "Economics," she laughed with sarcasm dripping wet.

The next second she was choking on her own saliva as the name 'Gray Fullbuster' was written at the corner of the large banner, right on the bottom left corner. Huh.

She wondered why didn't she notice that name sooner, with him said being one of the famous businessman. He hadn't told her why, of all people, he married her. She sucked hard at the word 'marry'. It had become so annoying that people looked at her with cautious eyes as she sneered like a mad woman to the advertisement board.

Sigh, Gajeel would help her.

''

"Woman."

Juvia stared.

"_Woman_."

Juvia frowned.

"You're fucking married."

Juvia sighed and drank her water. "So I was told."

Gajeel glared at her and threw his screwdriver away. His buddy had come today and suddenly claimed that she was married. What in the burning hell is this? He didn't receive any invitation. He didn't know someone was _dating_. If this was—no, oh, no no no. "Don't freaking tell me you're pr-"

"What?!" Juvia's face went flaming red. "The fuck, man? Of course I'm not pr- pr- _pregnant_!" She slammed the glass to the table so hard that it cracked, however, neither seeming concerned about the poor glass. They just got into an intense, hateful, and never-ending stare contest. Juvia, not breaking the little match, continued, "Your dumb brain knows I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Then why are you goddamned married, you little bitch?"

"Shut up, you ugly man-whore," the girl ignored the angry 'what?!' from her best friend, "I was walking and suddenly he took me into the church and oh, I don't fucking know, _married _me?" She motioned to drink again but the water had dripped through the crack she made, emptying it. Juvia threw the glass into the wastebasket. "Gajeel, get me another glass."

Gajeel wrinkled his nose and sank into his seat even further. "Fuck no, get it yourself."

The blunette narrowed her eyes and stood up, "You're gonna regret this, Gajeel." She stalked into his kitchen, she knew every spot in his house. She even knew where he stored his fair share of porn by some ill-fated event that lead her to puke on his floor. Something that she was glad for since the broad motherfucker should deal with. She went back to the small cashier, they were talking in front of it. Juvia acted as the cashier there sometimes for free, although Gajeel would always pay her, more than he should actually. That's why she rarely came there unless there was an emergency. "I made a coffee."

"Where's mine?"

"Fuck your spoiled ass, make it yourself."

Gajeel's eye twitched as he refrained himself from choking the woman beside her to the cemetery. After a silence of five minutes, the male noticed the long look from his friend. To be honest, he had no idea how to react to the news. How could he comfort her, then? The question frustrated the guy to no end, so he asked the core question. "Who's he?"

He took a wrong turn as Juvia started glowering burning daggers at him.

Gajeel frowned as he didn't expect that kind of reaction, "What?"

The amount of daggers shot had just multiplied by quadruplet.

''

…That's for a startup for a whole year inactivity. High school is over, no more exams until the end of May, I guess I can go back here. And RPGs (Persona 3 and Devil Survivor 2). They have an animation, you'll love them, I'm sure.

Yeah, they pretty much took my world. Uhh… *sweatdrops* of course, burn me like the witches in the Dark Age soon…

Thank you very much for the reviewers: **Monet**, **Celine-nee-sama**, **P. FullbusterBelieve**, **ColdBurn-3**, **Guest**, **Akari ito**, **rosella**, **Laila'sdream**, **rebekfanal06**, and **Blue Star**! I'd probably lost interest if it's not for you guys^^

I know it's been a while, I know, but trust me, I've been writing, I just… Senior year in high school. Haha, I use school as an excuse again… Ugh.

So, kind readers, any thought (bashing is acceptable at this point, really, I suck)?

04/17/2016 ~NollyLvn


	5. Chapter 5

That's right, this is the final chapter. I always wanted to have a goddamned long ending chapter. I had fun writing alongside you guys. Enjoy!^^

''

**Unexpected Beautiful Tragedy**

**5**

''

It always began with a question.

"_Do you see that kid, Gray?" a man in his thirties whispered to his six-year-old son on the seat beside himself. Gray, the son, just stared dumbly at the said kid, who was clutching a small white doll to her chest. His stare turned even dumber when Silver, the man, laughed at him. "Don't give her that look. Go talk to her."_

_To that rolled-haired, overly-used mascara snot? "No."_

"_Come on, she looks lonely. Play with her."_

_The boy scoffed at his father pathetic attempt of matchmaking. "No, Pa. Who she?"_

"_Mr. Lockser's daughter, Juvia."_

_Oh, a rival of his dad's business? "Hmm…" He only watched as the girl played with her doll, which was a big _teru teru bouzu. _That girl's too weird, he'd rather play with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, or even Jellal, although the only thing they'd do together was share silences._

_Then the girl lifted her dark, dark blue eyes at him and he lost sense of who he was._

_Oh, he wished the world were that cliché._

''

Juvia was sitting on a bench at the nearby park one evening, not knowing what to do with her life. Her best friend, Gajeel, told her to fix her problem ("Do your womanly thing, woman."). Her three geek _gurlz _would she burden no more. They were willing to help her, even provide a room in their apartments or house, to which she declined because _what the heck kinda friend was she? _She took pride in being independent, you know, being orphaned since birth did that to her.

"You're… the girl at the McD, aren't you?" A soft, bright voice pulled her from a daze out of the blue. "Juvia-san?"

Said girl lifted her lethargic eyes to the blonde culprit. Daydreaming was the only luxury she could have now, it was rude of this pregnant blonde to disturb it. "Yes," she answered nonetheless, noticing how the salmon-haired man behind his girl seemed like in a deep thinking. "I'm surprised someone remember me."

"Your usage of language was fascinating," she laughed, Juvia noticed she was caressing her stomach nonstop. Hmph, pregnancy. "Oh, where's my manner? I'm Lucy Dragneel." Then she gestured to the male. "This is my husband, Natsu Dragneel."

His thinking activity was so intense that it almost busted his brain in the process before—

"Ah, that's right!" Natsu claimed in a sudden. "You're Gray's fiancée!"

Fiancée? She's a housewife already. The blue-haired girl glanced at the white-gold ring that the blonde wore. Jealousy stabbed her. Ugh, _Goddamn Fullbuster! _But she said nothing in reality. She just stared, exhausted. A number of hotel rent payment came to mind.

A cry from the wallet was heard.

The male hugged her in a brief second, causing his wife to blush furiously. Hey, wrong girl, wrong girl! "Juvia Lockser, I thought you were dead," whispered him, edges dancing on his stern voice.

The newlywed pushed the insistent guy away with ruthless force, feeling uncomfortable for the accidental cheating he just did. "What the—" She was about to throw a set of inappropriate profanities and heartfelt apologize to Lucy when she saw tears on the blonde's cheeks.

"J-Juvia…?"

''

Step into the Dragneel's mansion right now and you'd get a Natsu making tea for his guest because his wife just wouldn't stop crying and hugging Juvia, who gave up the idea of personal space an hour ago right when the blonde jumped and bear-hugged her. "You feeling alright?" he asked the ex-McD employee.

"Yeah." Just don't mind her wet sleeve and the constant sob in her ears. It was a good thing that Lucy and Natsu had air conditioners, the advanced ones at that. She muttered a small 'thank you' before sipping on her warm tea. It had a good taste despite the tiny splashes around the small plate, she noted. However, the questions remained in the blank. "What's all this about?"

The father-wannabe frowned a bit. "You kidding?"

"Kidding what?" Her face showed crystal clear confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"JUVIAAAAA!" Lucy screamed, crushing her tighter, if that was even possible.

"I'm here," sighed the blunette, stroking Lucy's bright hair with tenderness she didn't know she possess. "Continue, Natsu-san."

Said male cringed at the '-san' she added to his name. This wasn't how she had been. "I'll call Gray. He'll explain bett—"

"Hell no!"Juvia quickly rejected the idea, throwing it hard into the mental wastebasket. "I won't fucking see him again." She frowned so damn deep that you could bury someone there, like her ex-boss who just decided that having a head that looked like a pumpkin was socially acceptable. She wanted to despise her boss but she couldn't, the guy was too kind to be hated. "Not in hell."

_Huh?_ Truly, this wasn't how she _had been._

''

In the end, Natsu managed to drag Lucy off Juvia and convinced the newlywed to go speak with Gray. "You'll understand," the pink-haired man had promised. The blunette gave a thought about it in her hotel room. She cursed before sending a message to her group:

09:24 PM- _Gonna talk to gray. WML_

**Meloredy**: _wat WHAT_ -09:25

**Meloredy**: _WHREE? WANT ME 2 GO WITCHA? _-09:25

**Calberona: **_yooo go babe go! _-09:26

**Meloredy**: _LISANNA WHERES SHe? _-09:26

09:26- _lol calm ur ass down meredy_

**Listraussanna: **_Are you sure you're okay on your own? _-09:27

**Meloredy**: _SHE AINT OKAY BITCH_ -09:27

**Meloredy**: _WE GO 2_ -09:27

09:27- _Yeah, I'm alright_

**Meloredy**: _WHERE R U JUV_ -09:27

**Calberona: **_ignore her_ -09:27

**Meloredy**: _FUCK_ -09:27

**Meloredy: **_JUV_ -09:28

**Meloredy: **_JUVIA_-09:28

**Calberona: **_shesjust bitchy that her sis doesnt let her go outside past 9 _-09:28

**Meloredy**:_ ANSWER ME _-09:28

**Meloredy**: _BIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEETCHHHHHHH_ -09:28

**Listraussanna**: _Good luck, mate! _-09:28

**Calberona: **_gpod luck m8 _-09:28

**Meloredy: **_HA_ -09:28

**Meloredy: **_that typos so ugly chili _-09:28

09:28- _Okay I'm off, see ya guys_

**Listraussanna: **_Shut up, you goddamn pink alien_. -09:28

**Meloredy:**_B CAREFYL_ -09:28

The girl laughed as soon as she received the last message from Meredy, put the phone to flight mode, and went out to the Fullbuster mansion with a heavy sigh.

Ready for the drama.

''

The newlywed girl greeted Macao for a while, both to not be considered a burglar later on and to prepare her emotion for all the shit she would go through in mere minutes. She stepped in wary into the ridiculously big house of Gray's, scanning every corner of her eyes' vicinity for anything suspicious.

Speaking of the devil, he suddenly appeared in front of her, like _poof!_, blocking her view. Fuck. She wasn't ready to look at his ugly face. Handsome, but still ugly. "H-Hey."

"Hm."

"I... didn't know you're coming home."

Home, huh? "Me too." She fiddled with her fingers behind her simple T-shirt and jeans that made her look like a depressed teenager. Don't ask her why, it was the only pieces of clothing she had remaining in her hotel's wardrobe.

Awkward silence. "Do you want some coffee?" Fullbuster's hospitality at its best.

She didn't want to answer, so she shook her head and just blurted. "I want to know why on earth would you marry a total stranger, owner of the Technical Division of the Fairy Tail Corporation, Gray Fullbuster." A fast research wasn't in vain it seemed. Glad to have 7/11 near your hotel. Free Wi-Fi were her friend in time of crisis. "Start talking now."

So, finally time to open the book, eh? Might as well make this fancy. "Do you mind if we talk inside? You might catch cold..."

"Speak, Fuckbuster." No, she wasn't having any of that.

"Get insi—"

"Now, dammit!"

Fine! "Because you promised to never leave me!" he snapped. And regretted it a second later when he saw the girl's expression. Crap.

But... what? "I didn't. You're mistaken." She crossed her arms and leaned on the pillar behind her, looking with mild interest to the delusional guy in front of her. She didn't even know the guy until, like, two months ago or something!

"I am not mistaken. _You_ are the one who is mistaken. I'm tired, Juvia. You told me you were never going to leave…" She gave him an even more perplexed look. "But you did."

"I… I—" she cleared her throat. "I don't understand what you're talking about." She felt useless and came to despise that last sentence.

Her mind was telling her that she deceived.

"Do y—" he stopped himself before he managed to make the situation worse. It was already a miracle that Juvia was willing to cooperate and listen, he wasn't going to screw this blessing. "I'll explain everything, will you stay and hear me out?"

The girl let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Sure, but make it simple and quick." This was it.

Gray smiled. "Will do, milady."

Juvia lamented the fact that she pouted and blushed.

''

_Silence filled the meeting room. "Go greet her, you lil' bastard." Silver nudged his son in annoyance._

"_I said no." The boy chugged down her UHT milk._

"_This is a demand, Gray."_

"_No!"_

"Gray._"_

_He sulked but went to the little Lockser girl anyway. The girl barely gave him any acknowledgement for his presence when he finally stepped up in front of her. She was busy playing her teru teru bouzu, probably doing whatever stupid things girls did when they're children, like dressing Barbie and getting the poor doll's leg broken or worse, _lost _along the way. _Girls_._

"_Juvia not know you," the girl mumbled as she stared up his surprised face. He got so lost in thought that he didn't realize she was already standing in front of him with curious, crystal-clear eyes. For some dumb reason, he turned away from those orbs. "Hmm," she hummed at his stupefied antics, decided she wanted nothing to do with this odd kid, and went out of the room._

_Gray clicked his tongue, _frrrreak! _he thought_,_ and was about to sit back on his chair beside his father when he saw the narrowed eyes of the older Fullbuster man. "Wat?"_

"_After her, stupid!"_

_So that was why ten minutes later, the little boy was panting as the blue-haired girl happily patted a duck's head at the nearby small pond. The heck? Where did she got that Donald's cousin, anyway? Juvia suddenly _held _the duck and brought it to him, who was so terrified that he tripped over his own legs and fell flat on his ass, screaming, "No! Get away! Nooo!"_

_Maybe his screeches offended the fabulous duck, it flew out of the girl's hands and flapped its wings on Gray's face angrily accompanied by its deafening 'quack, quack, quack!'. Gray flailed helplessly, hoping God to be merciful on him and spare his life for the day. He was too damn young to die, more so killed by a fricking duck. He hadn't even gotten into elementary school yet!_

_After a minute that felt like an hour, the duck wiggled its tail as if saying 'bitch, please,' and went back to swim at the pond. Gray growled, "Watde hell!" But his tantrum-wannabe was cut by Juvia's unexpected laughter. He didn't know why he stopped yelling at the cursed duck to focus more on her soothing voice._

_But every good thing had a filthy price, just their luck one of their fathers' employee found them and brought them to the meeting room._

_Gray promised he'd fire that damn guy when he's big. Pun intended._

"_Juvia," Mr. Lockser started, "what did I say about playing with animals?"_

"_Juvia sowree, Father," she managed to mutter while fiddling the hem of her white sundress. She glanced at Gray who was having the same fate as her. Seconds later, he caught her gaze and half-grinned mischievously. It was like as if he was saying 'it's worth it'._

Agreed.

_She returned the grin._

''

The new Fullbuster couple sat in their car in absolute stillness, with the female reading the old, rusty, and smelly newspaper Gray had given her prior. She scanned the whole thing, becoming unsettled when she saw the date. "What the hell, this is from fourteen years ago." The male replied by telling her to read the first page, not taking his eyes off the road. He had said earlier that they were going to an important place, a place that would possibly turn her life upside down. "So, a famous businessman who had the same last name as me had an accident and died?" she summarized in disbelief. She didn't know but 'Lockser' and 'Locker' were close enough, maybe the man's mother misspelled or something. It could happen.

"Turn the page, there's a photo of him."

She did just that and faked surprise. "Oh, he had a nice blue hair, like Jellal's."

Oh, this was new. "You know Jellal?"

"Yeah, his parent visited my orphanage often to give some of their ridiculous property. They're fucking rich, wonder where the hell did they get all those money." She shrugged, still attempting to read the page that she didn't notice the sickened face of her husband. A minute passed and she threw the newspaper into the dashboard in defeat. "Screw you," she said to the poor thing.

Gray turned down the engine. "We're here."

''

_The next week Gray and Juvia spent by pulling pranks on their fathers because the old geezers were too busy with their business about joining their companies together or something, Gray couldn't careless, that it became annoying, and stealing the food from the office's kitchen—they were kids anyways!_

"_We bad kids!" Juvia scream-whispered to her partner in crime as they slowly but surely ducked under the table, targeting the sweet croissant on the table. "Steal no good, Gway!"_

_Damn, just stop complaining already! "Quiet!"_

"_We do bad togethee, is okay?" And that was not even a typo._

"_Yeah, just shut up."_

"_Until we big an' peetty?" She asked, giggling, blushing. "Juvia be youw waifu."_

"_Waifu?" Why did it sounded so nasty to his ears?_

"_Waiph." _No._ It still wasn't quite right to the ears. "Wife?"_

_Oh, that. "My wife? You wann be my wife?"_

"_Yep, Juvia like Gway!"_

_They were only five-years-old children, and yet, here they were talking about marriage and all. Kids these days. "Y-Yeah, me like you too."_

_In their minds, they were engaged now._

''

Juvia merely stared at the graves presented in front of her.

"Who?"

"Mr. D'Agua Lockser and Mrs. Cielo Lockser," Gray announced out loud, not even reading the tombs, as if the names were carved in his mind. "Your parents."

And the bomb was dropped.

''

_The next day, Gray Fullbuster waited for his unofficial fiancée at their usual base, under the dining table in the office's kitchen. A grey box in his hands._

"_Gway!" Oh, here she came._

"_You late, where was you?"_

_Seriously, any grown-ups would cringe at their horrid usage of grammar. And what was with the girl saying 'W' instead of 'R'?_

"_Papa have work dis mo'ning," she said, fidgeting, but quickly lost her apologetic stupor when she saw the small box in Gray's hands. "What dat?"_

_Shoot. "Rings." He proceeded to open it, revealing two plastic rings that looked cheap. Or he found them somewhere, Juvia's little princess-and-villain-centric mind was almost sure._

"_For Juvia?"_

_No, for your father. "Yeah."_

_Without prior notice, she jumped and hugged him and scream like a crazy fangirl. "Thank you, Gway! Juvia reeeeally like Gway!" After an awkward, fast-paced breathing from the boy's nose, Juvia finally spared his life and let go. "We marry, yes?"_

_Gray looked at the ring dingling loosely on her thumb. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

_Oh, naïve little bitches. Let Fate sing a song from her village._

''

"And then you're gone," finished Gray. "As if the earth had eaten you."

Juvia had been listening to the whole story in silence, never once did she even try to butt in, because there was practically no space left for her senseless interruption. "I don't remember any of those. You're not just making that up, are you?"

"The news said you got into a fatal accident, Mr. and Mrs. Lockser died on the way to the hospital." A second of reluctance made the female's neck wet with sweats. "You were diagnosed with amnesia."

_OMG, no, no, no, this so fucking cheesy._

Before Juvia managed to waste the tiniest bit of oxygen to protest, Gray silenced her with further elaboration. In the back of her mind, she knew this was going to be a long day.

Juvia could have sworn she was half-asleep during his lecture, so to look as though she was the good student that she was definitely not, she asked an analytical question, that, if you remember correctly, shouldn't be very analytical at all. "But why don't I remember if what you said isn't bullshit?"

"You met Natsu and Lucy, right? They knew we were engaged." Inwardly, Juvia bewailed the childish engagement they did under a dining table.

In all confusion, she took a glance at the sad, left-alone tombs in front of her.

She didn't like the fact she was as clean as an infant in this scenario. So, she advised a plan to follow through tomorrow. She'd drag Gajeel into this, because the ungrateful bastard had been so busy with his new girlfriend, someone named Levy McFlower, or McThorn, or whatever she didn't remember, from the library across the street, that he forgot to congratulate her marriage.

Her chestnut marriage.

Because of course she couldn't just dumbly accepted all those narrations as a fact. She needed proof. No proof equivalents hoax. So, this morning, she had called Gajeel to ask him to accompany her to her old orphanage.

"Ah, Juvia-chan! Come in, come in," said Kinana, one of the caretakers in the old institution, as she saw the blunette in front of the gate, with a scary-looking man Kinana doubted was human at all. After a few persuasion from Juvia, the nun finally let him in, albeit with her utmost attention on him.

For a while, Juvia remembered the times she spent building coke cans castle with this purple-haired girl. "Kinana, may I have a meeting with Porlyusica-san?"

"Sure, please wait for the time being," she smiled lovingly at Juvia and glared warningly at Gajeel that the male almost felt uneasy. Almost.

When Porlyusica, the head of the orphanage, came into view, the blunette wasted no time in digging out the truth. "Is it true that you found me fourteen years ago in a traffic accident?"

"...Who told you that?" She gave a nod to acknowledge Gajeel, but only that, he didn't get any more role in this scene

"Gray Fuc—" she cleared her throat. "Gray Fullbuster."

The pink-haired old woman raised her equally aged eyebrow. "Hoo, so that snot has finally taken action? I thought I would die before he uncovers anything to you."

Juvia didn't dare to reveal that she had been hoping she would deny that.

"...So you know all along? Unbelievable!" She yelled in frustration to the ceiling. "You lied to me, Porlyusica-san!" She nearly bit her tongue on the name. "You said someone put me on the doorstep in a box!"

"It was a joke, your fault for being stupid." The four of them, including Kinana and Porlyusica herself didn't even know if she was kidding or not. Sarcasm taken to another level was terrifying.

Uh-huh, no wonder her mouth was foul as fuck. "Un-goddamn-believable!"

Porlyusica went into her big-ass room, Juvia and Gajeel could hear sounds of heavy things falling and screeching, then the pink-haired woman appeared again with a tiny item in her fingers. "Here, take this crap away."

Juvia raised an eyebrow at the hideous, dusty 'crap' in her palm now. Meredy would describe it as _ugh-lay_. The blunette was about to shove the gruesome item to Gajeel's nose when realization hit her like a bolt. "This plastic ring...?"

''

For seven days, Juvia Lockser disappeared from existence.

After the day she visited her old orphanage for fun because she honestly thought what she heard was just bullshit and hoped for the better that it was truly bullshit. Because nooo, she wasn't going to gulp down whatever shits a random guy who just married a stranger had to say. She would need assistance of the nearby asylum if that ever happened then, eww. Just _nah._

But then again, what could she do if those were all true? Her life as a kite in the sky was satisfying enough, but then came the dreaded 'Yes, I do' and rain fell. She felt like a kite flying in the rain.

She'd crash down soon.

Ugh, look what that bastard did to her brain, using horrible analogy like that. Cross her heart.

"You look awful, Juvia." A deep chuckle disrupted her train of thought. "I have ears here."

Said girl turned her head to the culprit of terrible joke, Jellal Fernandez. "I'm aight." She continued cutting down the obstinate leafs of the Fernandez mansion. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez first visit to her orphanage, they were instantly smitten by her blue hair, no matter how racist it sounded. They put insurance on her education, which she politely declined because she didn't want her fellows of parentless planned murder in her sleep, so instead, they offered her a place in their outrageous mansion, which she never used until now.

Another chuckle passed her eardrums, making her want to rip out one of the seven wonders of life, ability to hear. "Alright, that's enough sulking for a nineteen years old."

"How can I not when my life's a mess now?" The girl laughed sarcastically. "I'm married, Jellal. I'm married."

Silence.

"So?"

"_So?_" Her eyes went so wide that her eyeballs almost fell off. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

He simply shrugged, the bright sky made that act even more grotesque than a spoiled leftover on the table. "I didn't know you're a hopeless romantic."

True. "Do you know Di Aqua Lockser?" Nah, due to Jellal's confused face, that didn't sound right. "D'Agua, I mean."

"Certainly I recognize him, he was a thriving manufacturer who made treaties of mutual aids with plethora of firms." Fuck the Fernandez and his choice of words. "Why do you ask?"

"...Lockser." That alone explained everything.

"Oh, you found out." The look of ultimate horror printed on Juvia's face cut his next sentence. He put the big plant shears down. "Then what's the problem? You can still live."

"It's not that, I am married, Jellal, for a stupid vow a five-years-old promised... Even if that's me, still..." Juvia trailed off, her clippers doing ca-ching ca-ching without any product.

"What, you don't want to keep your promise due to nothing more than a state of denial?" He crossed his arms, cornering her. "That's even stupider than an vow a five-years-old promised. Besides, your only reason to defy Gray Fullbuster is your own cowardice to accept your past.

"Sure, at first you might be bewildered, 'Oh no, my wedding dress! My guests! My flowergirls! My my my!'—he was mimicking a panicked bride's gestures with great success—"But now you have known the truth, accept it, live it up."

Talk was cheap, if it were that easy, she'd be the happiest girl alive. "I still don't like the way he just grabbed me and forced me to agree to be wedded."

"Stop making excuses. Can you imagine his pain for losing you, living for years thinking you're dead, and you despising him?"

"Every living cell within him," Juvia corrected.

"And you despising every living cell within him?" Jellal himself didn't understand why he rephrased that. "You owe him an apology.

"He never wronged you." After all that pep talk, he continued his work. Although he was damn rich, he still fancied leisure time like this. Spend it with a troubled old friend, and you'd be back in 1940's.

No, not the war, but The Notebook.

That time, she didn't try to deny.

''

For seven days, Juvia Lockser disappeared from existence.

Gray made a monstrous fuss over it. He put up posters of her all over the town, making Lisanna, Cana, Meredy, and even their boss stress their heads off, almost to the point of asking every costumer whether they had seen the blue-haired girl or not. Lucy and Natsu helped by calling their entire secret gang to search for her, even to towns nearby. Macao even sent broadcasts to his Trusted Security Officers of Magnolia group.

However, their efforts were fruitless. If Juvia were a top secret agent, she sure would be Woman in Black IV.

Gray was sure he lost her again until the eighth day a knock on his door perked his no-longer-sensitive eardrums. He walked to the door with so much apathy that Macao's eyes hurt just looking at him.

The Fullbuster man used half of his remaining energy just to open the door, revealing Juvia standing there.

"Hey, uhh, sorry for the other day."

What the _fuuuck_?

"I know I was being a bitch." The girl glanced jokingly at Macao who was busy editing his broadcast message now the quiz was solved. "I'm... Your fa—Ugh." She turned away her head and lifted her left hand.

Let it explain itself.

There was a plastic ring around her pinky finger.

''

Cana slurped her Pepsi with mild interest. "So, you okay now?"

Cana, Meredy, Lisanna and Juvia were on the park days later. The boss decided to call it a day, secretly celebrating Juvia's coming but reluctant to admit it. It was still a mystery for what motive did he fired her. "Yeah, sorry I overreacted," the blunette muttered, clenching her milk-tea.

"No prob'!" Meredy chimed, stealing the last donut in the box. Everyone shared a look of agreement, to mail the bitch to the south pole with only the infamous frozen pizza as her meal. "Sooo, have you done 'it'?"

"It?" She asked.

"Oh, you know what. Don't pretend stupid," Lisanna winked suggestively and failing as if it was written in the book. Her winks would never succeed, all they ever did was scarring whoever victims' morals within eyeshot.

Let's skip that before your eye bleed. Juvia's blood all assembled in her face. "Wha—no! Heck no!"

Meredy whispered loud enough for everybody to hear. "...Yet."

Facepalm. "OMG."

"Ohhh, Juvia's gonna love it when she does~" Cana sang, dancing animatedly with her can of soft drink as the imaginary microphone.

"And they'll have babiessss." Lisanna joined, taking Juvia's milk-tea bottle.

"_Gurlz. Stahp._ You're taking attention!"

"And their babies will grow up big and beautiful and handsome and will have their own dates and will marry and Juvia will be greyyy." Meredy tried her luck, shaking the empty dessert box around as though it were a bucket of flowers in weddings.

All three signed the contract. "...That was poor, Meredy."

Awkward silence… then the four of them burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. When was the last time since they had been this careless and happy?

However, a sound of Megan Trainor's No dissipated their laughter into the air. The screen showed **Ugly Bastard Gray**.

"Chieeee," Meredy cooed with a smirk that quickly dissipated into thin air. She rolled her eyes at Cana's and Lisanna's raised crooked eyebrows. "Indonesian way for 'ohh!'."

No, wait, where and what the hell is Indonesia? Bali? "Where did you get it?"

"Tumblr is your friend."

"You do realize you have the weirdest shit out of all of us, right, pink alien?" Lisanna raised another eyebrow at her, now she had a ridiculous face playing, where Cana just gave up knocking sense into Meredy's head and dedicated her time to herdrink.

"Pfft, you're just jealous of my vast knowledge." Chin up, smirk on. Ow, yeah, Mama Mia!

"Never in your wildest dream, bitch." Lisanna said.

Then a faint voice was heard from the newlywed's phone. "_Juvia, there's something I want to show you._"

"Alright, be there soon." She ended the call and turned to her smug-faced friends. OMG, they'd never let her live this down. "I'm going home, laters."

"Chieee, look at those two lovebirds!" Meredy pouts in the back when Juvia was out of earshot. "I start to feel jealous of that chili. When will my knight in shining armor come?"

"Never in your wildest dream, bitch." Cana said, throwing away her Pepsi can.

''

At their garage filled with luxurious and expensive cars placed here and there, Gray led her to one baby-blue car not far from the entrance. She noticed with sudden irritation that the car didn't have a number yet. This only meant one thing.

"You like it?" Gray asked his wife who had dropped her eyelids halfway, looking ready to choke someone to comatose, because death was too cruel and unnecessary. She neither needed or asked a new car. "I take it as a no?"

"I don't want it," she growled. "Can we just sell it again?" Gray laughed at her frowning face. Ugh, if it was legal and would not make him look like a psycho to freeze her and put her on show, he'd do just that. Juvia's frown grew deeper. _The hell are you laughing at? _Oh, of course not, it's not like she hated the way she wanted to laugh too. Sarcasm applied. "But, Fullbuster, is what you said true? I won't even know if you're lying. And in case you're lying, Cana's father is a lieutenant. You're fucking dead."

The raven-haired man moved a lock of her disobedient hair to behind her ear. She blushed at the gesture. Fuck, she _blushed furiously_. "Will you say it again, Juvia?"

"Say what?"

"That time, you said 'Juvia like Gway'," he started. "Say it again, this time with better grammar and my name with a R, not W.

"Delete the like and put love there."

Eww, that was disgusting. "Heck no."

"Gray loves Juvia," he tempted.

"OMG, stop." How many times would the world want her to say OMG's?

"Gray loves Juvia so much."

"Man, fuck, seriously, _stop_."

"Gray loves Juvia so fucking much."

"…You won't sto—"

"Gray loves Ju—"

"Enough already! Alright, okay." She herself couldn't fathom why her stupid blood-pumping organ decided to fasten its job by double. Or triple. "...Juvia loves Gray," she said in a very low voice that even cats wouldn't move their ears.

"Pardon?"

"Juvia... Never mind, it's goddamn dumb." She rolled her eyes and walked away, but Gray caught her waist and pulled her closer. Her stupid blood-pumping organ just decided to fasten its job by quadruple.

"Pardon me, missus?"

"Argh, Juvia loves Gray, okay?!"

The man made a mocking I-can't-hear-you gesture. "Whaat?"

She giggled inwardly. What an ass. "Juvia really loves Gray."

The man turned her around rewarded her with a gentle kiss, so gentle that Juvia doubted if their lips even touched. She leaned in for another gentle kiss. Or another. Or another. Good thing, the rating was T.

Juvia didn't admit she wanted him to be honest. She needed him to be honest. But then she realized she didn't care if he was lying or not. Slowly, a genuine smile began to appear on her pretty face.

"Wow, you smiled."

A blush. "Yeah, blame facial muscles."

And it would also end with a question.

If this was what they called love, then could she keep this love to herself?

Finally, it's time for her to enjoy her happily ever after.

.

.

.

What, you think she'd end her short story with that kind of lame sentence? You must be out of your mind.

Laughing inside, she stared up right into Gray's eyes. "So, how many kids would you like?"

''

"You wanna arrange a marriage for them?" Silver said with a smirk to D'Agua.

The blue-haired man returned the smirk. "Sure, why not?"

''

The end. Fin. Tamat.

Thank you for all of your support! I won't finish this without you: the kind** Guests, Akatsuki-Metal, Topyra, , BrigitteoO, Nnatsuki, siriuslight, ColdBurn-3, SnowLili, kelpiejh, Children of Light, mgaa, P. FullbusterBelieve, LemonsandLimes1, lintak26, Celine-nee-sama, Laila'sdream, rebekfanai06, star197, GuestsDontTwerkTheyRead, **and last but not least, **yesitsjennifer **(thanks for the slap, I needed it XD)!

I want you to know that I appreciate **EACH** of you guys. Thank you.

There are still unanswered mysteries, put them up in your review?

...Mind if we make an epilogue? ;)

06/13/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
